Void of Emptiness: Tomoyo's Time
by Shikami
Summary: Tomoyo writes a poem on her life just before she dies. Very short, very sad.


Void of Emptiness  
Daidoujii Tomoyo  
  
Shikami  
"Dreams... show what Fate has decided for all... They bare destiny to mortal souls... and the divine Ones..." Shikami-Cardcaptor Aku  
  
June 23, 2001  
Saturday  
  
This is also Shikami. This is just a sad poem on Tomoyo, with some quotes I might use or have used or have seen in other fics. Enjoy. I seem to like writing dark Tomoyo fics, don't I?  
P.S. This was written in a half-happy, half-depressed mood. I didn't get to see the new episode on KidsWB. Would someone be kind enough to either email me a summary or write in a review? I'd be eternally grateful. Arigotou from the bottom of my heart to whoever is nice enough to do that.  
  
Void of Emptiness  
  
I look behind me  
The sorrow still there  
Will one day you hold me  
Like I was your only one  
In my dreams, that's what you do  
But in real life, it's not my place  
You have a lover, amber-eyed and swift  
He holds you gently, and you love him back  
I'm just a lonely, misshapen girl  
But I know, that I love you  
  
We seem to walk, along different paths  
But I know, you are the One  
You act like nothing, will ever come between us  
But you're too late, it already has  
Power of the stars, you shine so brightly  
Oh flower, you are my only star  
Shine brightly, from the bottom of your heart  
No power can heal me, from my broken heart  
The spell is woven, it's your cute little charm  
What keeps me, from loving you now  
  
I guess it's just, that I could take advantage of you...  
Oh my flower, your brightness surrounds me  
Oh Sakura, I wanna hold you tight  
Why can't I, be your only, love...?  
I feel so empty, not together anymore  
Me, I'm meant to be, the generation of togetherness  
Well, I can see, that's no task for me  
My name means, what I really should do  
I can't even keep myself together, anymore...  
You see me as, a crazy obsessive girl  
  
But if you knew, you'd love for pity  
I want you, to love me truly  
Oh, Sakura, I want you so badly  
You are a blessing, to my lonely life  
You make me happy, yet keep me wandring long my lonely path  
Who am I, what is... Daidoujii Tomoyo  
I am no balancer, that is true, yet I must be  
Here for some reason, there must be a reason, for my lonely life  
Life, another thing I don't deserve  
I wish the immortal Death goddess would come for me now...  
  
Daidoujii Tomoyo lies in her bed, too frail to move. Sakura had married Syaoran many years ago and lived happily on an island in China. Tomoyo was 28 now, on the verge of death. All her friends were there, except Sakura. Sakura who had vowed to be by Tomoyo's side at death had failed her. Eriol stood gently next to Tomoyo's bed, deeply concerned. "Eriol-kun." she smiles weakly, no longer with a vibrant and happy mask. She had gotten close to Eriol, but even he was no compensation for the one she still purely loved, Sakura. The same Sakura who had said to Syaoran: "Now we'll be together forever!" Sakura had kept that vow, living happily with her husband on Mei-Xing island. Beautiful Star. Syaoran had chosen it because it "fits my Ying Fa perfectly".  
  
How Tomoyo still wanted to be the one Sakura was clinging to now, taking care of her daughter: Seikami. Star god. Sakura was a married lady now, a mother to her children; Seikami and Ryuuran. Dragon's jeweled wolf. The pet of the Li head family. Yes, Sakura was now Li Clan mistress, as Syaoran was Li Clan master. They were living happily with their children, not knowing of Tomoyo's death. She had visited them once, but only once because it was too painful for her now that they were married. Ryuuran was a brat, like Syaoran had been. Tomoyo sighed wistfully and smiled for the last time. "Aishiteruu... Sakura-chan..." With that, Daidoujii Tomoyo closed her eyes forever. The Death goddess came for her soul. Ryuuran was nasty and full of himself and conceited, or at least that's what Tomoyo had thought. Sakura and Syaoran idolized him and Seikami. Ryuuran was going to follow in his father's footsteps, down to every detail...  
  
Owari  
End  
  
::dabs tissue to eyes:: Wasn't that soo sad. You'll hear more about Ryuuran and Seikami in a later fic. Tomoyo sure is a depressing person, ne? like the song/poem? I thought it fitted Tomoyo. Hey Tomoyo fans, anyone think Tomoyo dies too much in my fics? I luv writing sad Tomoyo stories. She almost always dies in them though:-P. U.U Ja ne! 


End file.
